Desertfest Athens
Desertfest Athens is one of several festivals which run under the DesertFest banner. Each year, the festival is a two day event showcasing bands from the whole stoner rock scene. The festival takes place in Athens, Greece. Desertfest Athens was the third of the Desertfest events to be introduced, first being held in 2016 (unlike its English and German counterparts, which were both first held in 2012The DesertFest About (cache from May 13th 2015), accessed June 14th 2015 and its Belgian counterpart, which was first held in 2014). Background The original DesertFest, DesertFest London, was first conceived of by Reece Tee and Jake Farey of the music promotions company Desertscene.The Heavy Chronicles Interview with Reece Tee of DesertFest, accessed 15th June 2015 Desertscene started organising shows in 2009, the first of which was Truckfighters. After gaining experience promoting individual bands and hearing the people at those shows' desire for a UK festival like Roadburn Festival, they decided to create DesertFest. The first Desertfest London was officially announced on 26th July 2011 via a Facebook post,The DesertFest Facebook announcement of the inaugural DesertFest, accessed 16th June 2015 but posters advertising the festival were placed at London's High Voltage Festival.The DesertFest Facebook poster for first DesertFest London seen at High Voltage Festival, accessed 16th June 2015 Early on in development of the first edition of Desertfest London, the team behind the festival partnered with Sound of Liberation to make a German equivalent, DesertFest Berlin. The first DesertFest Berlin was publicly announced, via Facebook, on October 9th 2011.DesertFest Berlin Facebook The DeserFest Berlin : 19th, 20th and 21st April 2012, first accessed 18th January 2016 After two successful years in London and Berlin, DesertFest was expanded into Belgium. On 23rd April 2014, the newly created Desertfest Belgium Facebook page confirmed that a Belgian edition of Desertfest would take place.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Event Desertfest Belgium Event Page, accessed 19th January 2016 The event took place between Friday the 10th and Sunday the 12th of October, at Trix in Antwerp, Belgium. On March 24th 2016, Desertfest Athens was announced, with the first edition to take place in Athens, Greece on the 7th and 8th of October the same year.TheDesertFest Facebook Hey guys, please welcome Desertfest Athens to the family..., first accessed 25th March 2016. The venue for the first edition of the Athens leg of Desertfest is Iera Odos.Desertfest Athens Facebook DESERTFEST ATHENS 2016..., first accessed 24th March 2016 2016 On March 24th 2016, the first edition of Desertfest Athens was announced. The event will take place at Iera Odos in Athens, Greece. The festival took place on 7th and 8th October 2016. On April 16, the festival announced it's inaugural lineup.DesertFest Athens FacebookAnnouncement, accessed May 8, 2016.. Automaton and Black Hat Bones were both announced on May 5, 2016. On May 25, 2016, more bands were announced to the bill including Torche and My Sleeping Karma.The ObeliskAccessed May 25, 2016. Desertfest Athens 2016 Poster.jpg|Poster for the 2016 edition of Desertfest Athens DesertFest Athens Facebook 2017 The 2017 edition of DesertFest Athens would be held on 6 and 7 October 2017 at Iera Odos in Athens.Facebook Event On 20 March 2017, DesertFest announced that a 2017 edition of DesertFest Athens in the works. Dates, the venue and the first six bands would be announced on 11 April 2017.Desertfest Athens Facebook Eventually the lineup would be up to seventeen bands over two days, spread out over two stages. A warm-up party would be held at Off The Chain bar on 5 October.Desertfest Athens Facebook Initially on the second stage, Radio Moscow would be moved to the main stage on 6 October. Desertfest Athens Facebook External Links *Facebook References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:DesertFest Category:Desertfest Athens Category:Athens Category:Greece